


We're given the chance (don't lose it)

by Lightangel2007



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010), Tangled: The Series (Cartoon), The Isle of the Lost Series - Melissa de la Cruz
Genre: Betrayal, Blood and Torture, Drizella's daughter are drug addicts, Evil Mal (Disney), Extortion, F/M, Family Bonding, Freeform, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Isle of the Lost (Disney) is a Terrible Place, Maybe cassandra, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, The carlos lovers are gonna hate me, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2019-11-12 05:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18004568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightangel2007/pseuds/Lightangel2007
Summary: Secrets are everywhererevenge is inevitableThe truth will come outThe children have sufferedInsanity is commonAnd he will not stop until her sister's murderer is living in hellOrMal has a lot of enemies who want her dead.Hope everyone likes the new summary!!!!





	1. The invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will escape
> 
> And 
> 
> You will suffer 
> 
> For all the pain
> 
> We have suffered
> 
>  
> 
> Uma

The guards walked though the streets of the isle. Then had be told to go find a group of kids 10 exactly, "ok we have diego de vil, clandine frollo, and gil who else is there" one of the guards asked, "seven other kids, i'm not bothering with names" the other guard grumbled.

(Paris's pov) 

Paris sat on a broken chair, randomly flipping through magazine. He glanced up when the door opened, "wanna give me a reason why your here" Paris asked putting his feet on the counter, the other guard snorted and shoved the scroll into Paris chest, "just read it" the guard snapped. Paris eyes scrolled through the piece of paper "is this some kind of joke" he asked "seriously" he thought " they better not be screwing with me" 

After some talking Paris walked into the back room, "guys guess what" paris yelled "Whats up" Rosa asked before anyone else could. "Read it" he smiled handing it to her "king benjamin of auradon humbly invites you to attend auradon prep. Here are the vks who will leave the isle of the lost on September 23 at 8:00 am. Diego de vil, claudine frollo, gil, hannah westergaard, storm thremaine, Paris gothel, Jake hearts, hadie, c.j. Hook, and Rosa thremaine westergaard." Rosa said a smile tugged at her lips. " oh hades" c.j. Squealed "we're going to auradon. 

(In auradon)

Mal paced around her dorm room angrily. "How do we know they'll say anything" jay said trying to calm mal down. 

" i killed the kid's sister for hades sake of course he'll be out for revenge" mal yelled at jay, she laid down on her bed. If there was anything she was nervous about it was Paris, i mean yes there was the possibility that he regained his sanity, but that was unlikely considering his mental state when they left, mal thought

"i mean seriously those kids are crazy" Evie said to carlos who was nodding

" well maybe thats why you don't murder people cause there siblings will try to ruin your life years later" carlos said, mal sighed she knew carlos was right, she had killed many people but now she wanted to be good but being good won't change the fact the many people she hurt/killed will never forget or forgive her for what she did.


	2. Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe its just the beginning
> 
> Maybe its the end
> 
> Or maybe we'll never know
> 
> But our story begins
> 
>  
> 
> Hannah Westergaard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter sucks?  
> You tell me

(paris pov)

Paris darted though alleys before getting to the gate where the limo was waiting.  
"Your late! " hannah muttered " chill han" Rosa said stuffing her backpack into the thunk. Paris set his duffle bag into the thunk "you kids ready" a man in a suit asked leaning on the car, "i was born ready" Rosa smirked opening the door for her sister.  
Paris slid in behind Rosa, everyone else looked up. Claudine sat in the back with C.j. And Diego while hadie sat in the front and Rosa, Hannah, Paris, jake, storm, and Gil sat in the middle seats. "Wait a sec theres no bridge" Claudine shrieked " don't scream cla we'll be fine" Diego reasurred her.

3 hours late

(Rosa's pov)  
Rosa woke up when the car stopped she looked out the window to see a castle and a marching band "Paris, Paris" she said blinking from how bright it was , "huh whats going on" he asked putting his hand in front of his eyes " we're here" Rosa gasped in amazement. The car stopped in front of the castle, Rosa opened the door and jumped out followed by Paris and Storm who tripped on a rock, "welcome to auradon i'm king ben" ben smiling extending his hand which Paris ended up shaking. "And i'm headmistress fairy godmother" fairy godmother said holding a clipboard " and i assume you know mal, jay, evie, and carlos" hannah peered over Rosa's shoulder "yeah we know them" she said eyes narrowing, fairy godmother nodded. just then a voice squealed though the crowd "ROSA, STORM" " Dizzy " Rosa said embracing her cousin. 

(Paris pov)

Rosa, Storm and Dizzy were chattering away. He wasn't really listen to anything fairy godmother was saying intil she said this "Evie will show you around" . No not her why Evie it just had to be her, he thought. "Hey paris get it together" C.j. Said tugging his shoulder.

That night!  
(Paris pov)

Paris leaned on the door "thank god i'm away from that woman" Paris sighed "ha considering you were cheating on Rosa with her i'm shocked" Jake said. Paris frowned and finished unpacking his bag.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it.  
> Also  
> Before Razelle's death Paris and Evie were in a relationship until Rosa said something that ended it. 
> 
> Feel free to suggest any ideas you have.😊


	3. A backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The past explains the present
> 
> The present shows the past
> 
> Future is uncertain
> 
> We'll see in the end
> 
>  
> 
> Razelle fritzherbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Backstory
> 
> Better than the last chapter 
> 
> Please please tell comment.




* * *

_**a knock at the startled him. "Hadie will you get that" the green eyed boy asked, Hadie pulled the blanket off his head "get Rosa to do it" Hadie whined annoyingly. Paris rolled his eyes, "i'll just get it my self" he said.**_

**_Opening the door Paris saw a boy and girl, the boy was wearing a black trench coat, jeans, and combat boots, and his hair and eyes were black, while the girl had blond hair which was kept out of her face with a headband and wore a black leather jacket and jeans._ **

**_"What do you want" Paris asked leaning on the door_ **

**_"Is Razelle here?" the boy (Solomon) asked_ **

**_"No i thought she was at serpent prep" Paris said_ **

**_Both solomon and Ashe (ashe is the girl)  looked worried._**

**_"What happened?" Paris asked_ **

**_" she's been gone for 2 days" Solomon said_ **

**_"Have you asked Ryder?" Paris asked, zipping the black hoodie up . Solomon shook his head,_ **

**_"crap" Ashe cursed angrily ripping at her hair._ **

**_"Whats going on?" Rosa asked_ **

**_"Razelle's missing" Paris said, his eyes sparkled with concern ._ **

**_"Ok look after school meet me at Ursula's fish and chips" Solomon said walking away, Ashe followed close behind him._ **

**_🎼_ **

🎶I used to hold my freak back  
Now I'm letting go  
I make my own choice  
Bitch, I run this show  
So leave the lights on  
No, you can't make me behave

So you say I'm complicated  
That I must be outta my mind  
But you had me underrated🎶 (Rosa)

 ~~ (next day) ~~

**_Paris could barely make it though school. When the bell rang a sigh of relief escaped his lips, next thing he  knew he was in a alley with a  certain blue haired princess._ **

**_"Hey eves" Paris said "whatta you need"_ **

**_"Nothing i just  miss your eyes" evie smiled sweetly_ **

**_"Yeah um i'm kind of busy so see you later" paris said darting out of the Alley . Evie shrugged, it was kind of annoying for him to leave, but she knew why and couldn't help but feel bad about it._ **

 

**_Paris sat down at the table._ **

**_" ok heres the plan" Solomon said "we split into groups of two and see what we can find"_ **

**_"Yeah i have a suspect" Rosa said running her fingers though  her  ginger hair._ **

**_"WHO" Solomon and Paris said at the same time._ **

**_" the Gaston twins! I overheard them talking about how  Mal got the little  bitch" Rosa  said her hand was clutched in a fist._ **

**_"Isn't that Mal's nickname for i don't know EVERY DOING FRICKING GIRL ON THE ISLE" Ashe screamed_ **

**_" The lass may be right" a Scottish accent said_ **

**_Paris turned his head to see the infamous Harry hook_ **

**_"Hello harry" Solomon said with  resentment_ **

**_"yer  gal said something to Uma about not paying maleficent's taxes" Harry said._ **

_of course its so like  razelle. **paris thought.**_

 " _ **well we where to get the info now how?" C. j. Said twirling her hair**_

**_"Oh i know threaten to kill  gaston that always works" Solomon said he sounded really aggravated._ **

**_"Heh well meet me at gaston's duels without rules at 12:00" Hadie smirked_ **

**** (that night)

**_Paris paced around uneasily constantly tugging at his black and navy blue hoodie._ **

**_"Way in the flipping underworld is Hadie" Rosa said, she was leaning on the wall and dusting the  black jeans she was wearing (which was her brother's)._ **

**_A dark figure walking into the Alley wearing a blue sweat shirt and sweat pants. "Your late dumb - "Ashe begin but was cut off by solomon whispering something into her ear._ **

**_Jake opened the backdoor "Rosa" Paris said, she nodded taking a syringe out her pocket and walking into the other room, followed by C.j., A crash followed by muffled shouting._ **

**_"Ok he's out" Rosa said popping right back into the room._ **

**_" wow your good at that" Ashe said_ **

 

 

(some time later)

_**Solomon grabbed the back of gaston's head, "where is she" Solomon snapped in gaston's face.** _

_**"WHo? " Gaston asked, he wasn't the same person he had be 20 years ago, his hair was gray and was always drunk.** _

_**"My sister you know brown hair, green eyes,  obsessed with navy blue" Paris said** _

_**" I'll never tell" Gaston  growled  causing Solomon to punch him.** _

_**Paris took a small bottle from Hadie and  struck a match.**_

**_"Do you want to burn up alive" Paris said opening a bottle of gasoline._ **

_**"Wait wait i'll tell you" Gaston said panicked** _

_**"WHere" Ashe said** _

_**"I'm not sure but my sons know i'll leave a note at ursula's fish and chips to tell you where to meet mal" Gaston said** _

_**"Can we trust him" Rosa whispered** _

_**"Its worth a shot" Paris whispered back.** _

_**The group left the pub leaving behind a shouting Gaston.** _

 

(next day)

_**"Whats it say" Ashe asked Paris who was staring at the note in his hand.** _

_**"I'm going by myself to meet mal at 9:00 pm" Paris said** _

_**"WHAT" Rosa said standing** _

_**"Paris its a trap" Jack insisted** _

_**"She my sister" Paris retorted angrily** _

_**"What if there right" Solomon asked** _

_**"Then i'm dead so what" Paris said** _

**_Rosa sunk back into the chair and looked around there was a couple rubbermaids,chairs, tv, sofa, and draped sheats._ **

**_"Fine just please don't die" Rosa said_ **

(9:00 pm)

**_"Thought perhaps you wouldn't come" Mal smirked, she was wearing a purple jacket, jeans, and a green tee shirt._ **

**_Paris scoffed "where is she ?"_ **

**_Next thing that happened Paris blacked out._ **

 

 

 

 

 

**_Paris opened his eyes barely " Razelle " he said noticing his sister being held on the ground, Razelle's shirt was torn and hair was a mess._ **

**_"Don't hurt her" Paris snapped_ **

**_"What you scared" Mal taunted "so scared to see your sister die"_ **

**_"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU FRICKING BITCH" Razelle spat, blood dripped from her upper lip and her eye was black. Mal held a knife in one hand "you know i hate people who undermine me, and you what happens to them Lets just say its not pretty" mal said nonchalantly before digging her knife into Razelle's stomach._ **

 

**_SHE screamed "mal stop just fricking stop" Paris said_ **

**_Mal didn't look at him, she dug the knife up razelle's chest, blood was all over, blood was dripping from Mal's hands, she stopped the knife right where her heart was and started stabbing, the blood was gushing everywhere both girl's shirts were stained with blood._**

**_" MAL STOP PLEASE STOP I 'LL DO WHATEVER" Razelle begged_ **

**_"You know i will stop but you'll still die" Mal said, she walking away followed by the gaston twins and ginny gothel._ **

**_Paris rushed to his sister's side "Paris " Rosa yelled running to  him "oh hades" she muttered upon see Razelle._ **

**_"NO NO No NO GOD DAMN BITCH" Ashe screamed_ **

**_Solomon leaned down next to Razelle "i'm not going to make it" Razelle said weakly_ **

**_"No don't say that you have to" Paris choked, tears were running down his face._ **

**_"Paris its not your fault" Razelle whimpered gripping her brother's hand._ **

**_"Razelle i can at least try" Rosa said_ **

**_"Its no use Rose" Razelle sighed " but i'm sorry about how i treated you your a amazing person, and solomon i love you i've loved you since childhood and please help Ashe"_ **

**_With the last of her strength she grabbed the collar of Paris' shirt "and tell ryder i love him and if you ever see our parents and sisters again tell them i love them and don't trust ev-" she stopped at the last sentence "i love you Paris" she whispered._ **

**_She when limp after that "razelle" Solomon whispered before letting his head fall on his knees and cried._ **

**_Paris stumbled back a few feet before taking off into a alley._ **

**_"PARIS" he  heard Rosa call._ **

**_he stopped at the nearest bar and slowly let the the  vodka and rum over take and very soon he drifted into darkness._ **

****

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally finished this chapter. Hope you enjoy! feel free to comment suggests, questions, or insults.


	4. The boy with the green eyes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i Wondered what happened
> 
> No one every knew
> 
> They disappeared
> 
> Into thin air
> 
> But they came back
> 
> To shine light on Secrets 
> 
> I never knew
> 
>  
> 
> Anxelin fritzherbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know who Anxelin is she is the daughter of Rapunzel and Engene fritzherbert.

(Anxelin pov)

Anxelin wasn't really the gossipy prissy princess like everyone else. She was serious and impulsive.she didn't really care about the vks or the regular rumors about them, her biggest concern was that her birthday, coronation, and graduation that was in 2 months.

"Anxelin, ANXELIN" Ruby yelled at her sister "get dressed"  
Anxelin rounded her eyes and walked into bathroom, when she came out she was wearing a hot pink jacket, white tee, and long black pants.

Walking down the Hallway she saw Eliza (daughter of Elsa) picking on some girl with a ginger ponytail, purple hoodie and jeans.

" just leave me alone" the girl with the ponytail said  
"Your father tried to kill my mother" Eliza spat in the girl's face, the girl crossed her arms over her chest, she was inch and a half taller then Eliza. She started to walk away, then i walked up.

"Liza what are you doing" i asked looking at my third cousin. Eliza and flew her hands up in a dismissive jester, and walked away.

" Try to excuse my cousin " i said "its fine i'm use to it, your Rapunzel's daughter?" She asked, she tied the purple hoodie around her waist revealing a pepper gray tee shirt.

"Yes i'm princes Anxelin fritzherbert" i replied

"Hmm i'm Rosa westergaard" Rosa said

 

_hmm that explains a lot_

The bell rang! "I gotta go" Rosa said, i nodded and continued walking. opening the door to the classroom i noticed chad charming, tina bell, Audrey, mal, Diane pan, mary, and some kid in a black hoodie sitting in front of me.

I sat down next to Audrey.

"You see him in front of us" Audrey said  
"Yeah why?" I questioned  
" He's gothel's adopted son" Audrey hummed in her annoying sing_songy way  
"Do you think i care" i said going back to listen to the teacher.  
"What if his trying to steal the wand mal said he was_" Audrey begin before a cut her off.  
" i don't care what mal said in my opinion she's faker and two i don't care about some kid from the isle of the lost" i snapped at Audrey  
"Excuse me Anxelin fritzherbert, Audrey, what is the meaning of this" the teacher said turning to face us.   
"Nothing Anxelin was just being snappy" Audrey said

_i couldn't help but notice the 'boy' in front of us was sketching.  his hair color is familiar but a i can't place. Wait is it Paris, no thats impossible he's gone._

the bell rang.  _I noticed the boy had green eyes and the same hair color as my lost brother. Well really i have 3 lost siblings. two brothers and a sister, Ryder, Razelle, and Paris triples and that fateful night they just disappeared. My parents looked all over Auradon be they were never found. But of course no one bothered looking the isle._

"Earth to Anxelin" Ruby said waving her hand in my face. I shook my head "what" i said a little dazed

"Anxe are ok" Audrey asked

"What yeah i'm fine" i scoffed and made my way to the lunch room 

When i sat down i noticed the boy sitting with the ginger hair girl Eliza was picking on.  _What was her name never mind i forget._

"Whos he and why is he talking to her" Eliza asked pointing at the 'boy'

"He's gothel's adopted son and mal said something about he was dating her" Audrey said poking at her salad.

"How in the freezing world did the adopted son of gothel and the daughter of hans in up dating" Eliza muttered

"I don't get why you care so much cuz" Aiden (Anna's son) said

I sighed 

I rest of the day went fast, by 4:00 i was laying on my bed. Ruby was out with friends. Then someone knocked at the door. I opened it there before me stood a boy about 5,8 with chocolatey brown hair brown eyes and was wearing shorts, and a dark green hoodie.

"Who are you" i asked he looked familiar but i couldn't place him. "Its me Ryder" he said holding up his hand revealing a flower imprinted on his hand.   _The sun drop._ "How what your alive" i said in absolute shock 

"Yeah luckily" he said digging his hands into his pockets

" is Paris and Razelle alive? " i asked

"Paris he's here, Razelle she didn't make it" he said uncomfortably

"How and when did she die" i asked me

"I don't really know exactly how but what i do know is she stabbed as far as when about 10 months ago" he said

I felt my mouth go dry

10  _months ago how?_

"I explain everything" Ryder said sitting

I nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope you enjoyed this chapter and if you wanna see what Anxelin look like search Anxelin on google and go to images.


	5. I thought you were dead.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Depression of some
> 
> the Insanity of others
> 
> the Abuse some suffered
> 
> the Secrets still hidden
> 
> The truth will come out
> 
> The hurt we've seen
> 
> The pain we've felt
> 
> Its just hell for all
> 
> Maybe thats how I'll describe the isle
> 
>  
> 
> Paris fritzherbert

Paris had just woken up, it was Saturday. Someone knocked at the door.

"Paris its me Ryder" Ryder yelled  
"Leave me alone" Paris retorted slamming his head into the pillow.Ryder opened the door.  
"I talked to Anxelin last night" Ryder said

"Really?" Paris asked

" um yes obviously " Ryder said annoyed

"And" paris said

"She wants to tell mom and dad that we're alive she wants us to come with her to corona" Ryder said

"You can go" Paris said

Ryder let out a exasperated sigh "you have to be kidding"

Paris shook his head.

" look i'm sorry for what happened back on the isle. Please just come" Ryder pleaded

"NO" Paris said again this time more annoyed

" PLEASE" Ryder pleaded again. He started making puppy eyes at Paris.

"Stop looking at me like that" Paris said

Ryder just kept looking at Paris, making puppy eyes. **big brown and adorable.**

"Fine fine just stop looking at me like that" Paris said

Both boys left the dorm room and walked down the hall into the courtyard where a blonde girl wearing jeans and a pink flowy shirt.

"I still can't believe your alive" Anxelin said

"Yeah i missed you" Paris said

"Its really been 11 years?" She asked

Paris nodded what other response was there?  _i'm really here._ they stepped into the limo. Paris sat in the front next to Anxelin, while Ryder sat in the back sit.

"I thought you were dead" Anxelin said  
" I came close to death move than once" Paris said

"Yeah no kidding" Ryder smirked</p>

(3 hours later)</p>

Paris stepped out the car and looked around.</p>

 _its really been 11_ years

 

walking on to the balcony Paris saw his parents. Rapunzel wearing a long purple dress and Eugene wearing a navy blue shirt and black pants.

"Oh my lord i can't believe your alive" Rapunzel said breathlessly embracing both her sons.

Eugene had tears in his eyes. "Its really unbelievable how long its been" he said  
Paris nodded and let his head rest on his mother's shoulder.

"I thought you were dead" Rapunzel said

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok finally finished. So hope you enjoy and plz plz comment (i would like a review)
> 
> So anyway have a nice day.


	6. Conversation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its unimaginable
> 
> Its vaguely described
> 
> I wonder what i'm not being told
> 
> There's more to the story 
> 
> Than meets the eye
> 
>  
> 
> Rapunzel fritzherbert

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming from rapunzel's point of view.

"I'd like to ask a few questions about the isle" Rapunzel said  
"Go ahead" Ryder said sitting down in the velvet chair.  
" what was life like" she said picking her words carefully  
" well me i was kind_of a loner basically relying of Paris and Razelle for everything and besides them i only had one friend who is the dimwitted son of Anastasia thremaine and a vampire" Ryder said

"paris" Eugene questioned his son

"I don't really wanna talk about" Paris said staring at the floor.

"You won't have happened to have a crush by any chance" Rapunzel said teasingly

"He has a girlfriend" Ryder said blankly

" Hey" Paris snapped

"Who is she" Rapunzel said still probing for information.

"Rosa hannah thremaine westgaard of the southern isles, or just Rosa thremaine, Rosa westgaard" paris said

"Thats a title" Frederick said

" so shes hans westgaard's and whos daughter? " Rapunzel inquired

"Anastasia thremaine" Paris said Rapunzel nodded and smiled

"i'd like to meet her"

The color literally drained from Paris's face as struggled to find a response. "Um yeah sure" he said after a minute.

"So has the past year been like" arianna said

"You want the long or the short version" paris asked

" Both i guess" Arianna said

"Short verison, Hell. Long version, Razelle died, the entire isle has been in civil war for the past 8 months, i lost my sanity, and alot of people i knew died" paris said

"Um yeah thats basically what happened" Ryder agreed

Rapunzel, Arianna, and frederick looked dumbfounded while Eugene had a look of "yeah been there done that"

Both boys looked at each other. "You should see the look on your faces" Ryder laughed

" so which one of you followed in your father's footsteps? " Frederick inquired jokingly stroking his grey hair away.

"Paris! best thief on the Isle" Ryder smirked

" i think i remember why Razelle used to make jokes about you being a narcissist " Paris said

"So the million dollar question" Rapunzel said "what happened to Razelle. Detailed version preferably"

" Ryder can tell you i gotta go" paris said leaving the room before anyone could stop him

"Hey wait i wasn't even there" Ryder yelled "You just had to ask the question didn't you" Ryder sighed

"What" Rapunzel asked unsure of rather to go after Paris or let him go.

"I don't know but anytime i ask anyone who was there the night she was killed, the look on their faces it just like" Ryder said

"Like what" Eugene said

"Well there were 4 people there excluding the dead one" Ryder begin " with Rosa she'll sometimes say stuff about it but never when Paris is around usually its something like "just be glad you were not there". While Razelle's best friend Ashe she just starts screaming and crying, Hadie he won't even respond, and paris he usually goes though a fit of depression which basically means drinking, putting everything off on a 16 year old" Rapunzel gave her youngest triple a dumbfounded look.

"Who killed her" Frederick asked

Ryder looked around before coolly saying " you really wanna know"

"Yes"

he sighed " That purple haired bitch, the fairy daughter of malefient,  **mal"**

(Paris pov)

When Paris arrived back at auradon prep he felt sick, memories flooded his mind of that night that fateful night. He stumbled into Rosa's dorm room.

"Thank God your here" She said getting off the bed

"Hey paris" freddie said, she was wearing a black and dark green shirt and jeans and her greeny hair was tied back in space buns.

"Hey did something happen" Paris asked

" Yes something happened C.j. Is gone" Rosa said one hand was on her hip "where the hell have you been"

"Wait like playing games gone or kidnapped gone" Paris said staring into Rosa's bright blue eyes.

"Like kidnapped gone" jake said walking in and wiping the sweat his face and handed Paris a note.</p

The note said

_if you ever wanna see calista jane again look by the creek in the forest outside the school._

_But i  guarantees that you won't like what you find. Oh and if you come early i'll make sure she dies._

_Yours truly mal._


	7. Mad little princess.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its a blessing
> 
> Its a curse
> 
> The pain i've suffered
> 
> The stuff of nightmares
> 
> Your naive 
> 
> Revenge is inevitable
> 
> And your first
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Rosa thremaine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pov are in between Rosa, mal, and maybe a little uma.
> 
> PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

(Mal's pov)

Mal twisted her purple hair and with fingerless gloved hands. Ben was ranting about how C.J. Was hospitalized and in a comatose state  _nothing she did of course._  

Mal couldn't help but notice  Uma wear a  teal vest over black long sleeve and jeans with combat boot, but who followed couldn't help but sent a shiver down her spine.

She walked over and put her fishnet gloved hands on the table and pushed her ginger hair away from her face.

 "Ghostgirl what do i own the pleasure" mal said sarcastically 

 "You know damn well why i'm here" she snapped her blue eyes flashed 

 Mal stood up and flapped the girl's hair in her face. 

 "Geez you still jealous Rosa" Evie said 

 " Don't deny you did it mal" Uma said 

 "Deny what" ben asked ( absolutely naive of what mal did)

Rosa reached in the pocket of her dark purple hoodie and pulled out a couple photos. She placed the photos on the table.

each one of the photos had mal purple shoulder length hair, purple and green biker jacket, and purple, black, and lime green tights and combat boots, ginny gothel sporting her mid length curly black hair, and red dress, jay with his long brown hair, red vest over a yellow shirt and jeans, the last one was alive for the first two photos and the last two he was dead with his head partly cut off and laying in a puddle of blood.  he had auburn hair, scared look imprinted on his face and was wearing a white jacket and jeans. 

(Uma pov)

The look on mal's face was absolutely priceless she looked like she was ready kill her and Rosa. 

"Damn princess i forgot how cunning you were" jay smirked

 "Who's  the dead kid in  the photo" ben asked 

 "My brother" Rosa snapped slamming both hands on the table.

 "Why does have to do with you" ben asked Uma

 " he was my boyfriend, closest ally" Uma said " and like my hair mal just had to ruin it"

 "Wait you said you NEVER killed anyone" ben said unsure of rather to trust mal or her.

 " Their lying the photos are fake" mal said in almost a panic state

 "Oh and let me guess your also going claim that  harry attacked C.J. So he could blame it you" Uma said 

 Mal's lips were in a O, ben looked dumbfounded. Mal stood up and slammed  Rosa's head on to the table,  Evie and carlos gasped, while ben looked absolutely shocked, jay didn't seem to care in the least what happened to mal or Rosa.

 "wow i thought Auradon made you soft" Rosa smirked mockingly before digging her nails into mal's side. 

 " what princess you  think you can ruin me gee thats pathetic " mal snickered

Rosa reached for mal's hair and pulled it. Mal screamed  and let go of Rosa giving her a change to escape her grip. at that point everyone was staring at them, some were whispering to each other while others just  stared in shock that their future queen could be so violent.

 Uma placed a hand on Rosa's shoulder and both girls walked out only to heard ben say "mal who are you really"

 

In the hallway Rosa turned to look  at Uma, "her relationship is going to have a hard time recovering from that" Uma smirked

 "She ain't seen nothing yet" Rosa said so calmly it was also ghost like.

 

 

(Later at the hospital)

 

Rosa Walked into the waiting room jake was sitting in chair head far back in the red hoodie, while harry was pacing like a mad wolf. Rosa sat next to Jake and tapped his shoulder.

 "What happened?"  Rosa asked 

 " She's in a mild coma.  The doctor said she'll be awake some time tomorrow " Jake said

 "Where's Paris" Rosa  asked fidgeting with her fishnet gloves.

 "I don't know his mom called and he left the room" jake said 

Rosa sighed and leaned back into the chair. Paris came into the room and sat down next to Rosa.

 "You look like someone said hadie jumped off a cliff" jake said jokingly

"Yeah but hadie could never hurt himself" Rosa mumbled

 "So  what happened?" jake asked 

 " My mom told everyone i am alive and now i'm supposed to be at some press conference tonight" paris angrily

 "Well just don't go" Rosa said

 "Yeah thats easy but theres the  reporters, journalists, and whatever their called" Paris  said 

 "At least she 's better then gothel" Rosa said fidgeting with her fishnet gloves

 "Ha compared to gothel she's a angel" Paris said 

 "Yeah i still wonder how we survived the crazy old women in our lifes" Jake said

 "Luck pure luck" Harry said his red trench coat was at his knees and his face looked like a raccoon with messy brown hair.

 "Oh thought you were ignoring us" Rosa said sarcastically

Harry chuckled and said "makes me glad i didn't have a mom" 

 "Technically Jake was the only one that had a abusive mom, since  with Rosa it was her grandmother and with me gothel was well adopted mother" paris said

 "You mean wicked granny" Rosa smirked 

 "Geez who calls themselves that" Jake said 

 

(Meanwhile mal's pov)

 

 "I can't believe you would do something like that" ben said

 "Look i get it i was wrong for killing hayden but look he was plotting on killing me because i dumped shrimp on Uma. I mean seriously thats insane" mal insisted

"Did did you kill anyone else? Don't lie to me" Ben said 

Mal felt her blood run cold. "No i didn't" mal lied but to ben she sounded sincere

 "Ok i gotta talk to my parents"  ben said

Ben walked out the room. Mal laid back and sighed.

(Mal's thoughts)

_I can't help but feel bad about lying to ben BUT i can't lose him. He can't know about lenia, Spencer, Rumi, Dustin, or Razelle. NO NONE can know about Razelle then again how could i have known she was Rapunzel's damn daughter._

_Oh and if Paris  said anything about her well **Rosa gonna suffer for it.**_

__mal laughed maniacally and coughed if there was one thing she wouldn't admit it was that she enjoyed watched people suffer.

 

 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally got this finished. Any suggestions are welcome plz review and quick fact i didn't mention about Paris he was raised kidnapped and raised by gothel.
> 
> So yeah and next chapter will have some backstories. So see you then


	8. The truth best kept secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I see Pain in her eyes
> 
> I see ambition in her eyes
> 
> I see angry in her eyes
> 
> I see Happiness in her eyes
> 
> I see a girl who's had her emotions played with
> 
> I see someone who's dangerous yet kind
> 
> But what am i not seeing
> 
>  
> 
> Arianna

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapunzel decides to finally talk to Rosa. But maybe that wasn't a good idea

(3 days after the last chapter) (rapunzel's pov)

Rapunzel stepped out the black camry followed by her mother, they walked into pascal's one of Rapunzel's most visited restaurants, It reminded her of her deceased pet pascal.

They walked in and were immediately showed a private room with white walls and title floors. Rapunzel noticed a girl sitting at the table, writing something in a purple notebook. She looked over the girl carefully, she had long ginger hair that was down, blue eyes, she was wearing purple dress with french lace, she wore a gold chain with a sapphire blue locket. 

"You must be Rosa" rapunzel smiled sitting down.

 She nodded and put the notebook into her bag.

 "I always imagined your hair was like super long" Rosa laughed

 Rapunzel laughed " so first question, was Razelle really killed  by mal" She asked soberly

 "Ye_es" Rosa said 

 " ok Next Question, who raised Paris, Ryder, and Razelle? " Rapunzel asked

 "Well Ryder kind_of lived with my family on my mom's side" Rosa said

 "Really?" Arianna asked 

 "Yeah he was best friends with my older half brother Aaron" Rosa  replied

 "What about Razelle and paris?" Rapunzel said

 " Razelle got sent to this broading school on the east side of the isle, Paris was raised by Gothel" Rosa said her  voice darkening

Rapunzel's mouth dropped, her eyes were wide.

 "They didn't tell you gothel was the one who kidnapped them?" Rosa asked 

 Rapunzel shock her head.

 "Wow" Rosa said sarcastically rolling her eyes "anyway what else"

 "When did Paris start drinking" Rapunzel asked

 "12" Rosa said nonchalantly

 " WHAT" Rapunzel shrieked

 "My sister started drinking when she was 9" Rosa said as she studied her nails carefully "plus Alcohol was way cleaning then water, on the isle at least"

 "When_when did you start drinking" Rapunzel asked her voice was shaking

 "11, after i lost a bet with my older brothers" she began  "they dared me to drink a bottle of vodka, lets just say for 2 days i was really sick"

 "What about drugs" Arianna asked

 "Marijuana every kid on the isle older then 10 used it, as for stuff like coke and heroin, most of us tried to avoid" 

Rapunzel could sense that there was something bothering her on the subject, her eyes were fixed on the table in front of her.

 "Did you lose anyone to drugs?" Arianna asked

 " not personal, my half sister's mother died of overdose when i was 7, and my cousin, zella got hooked on it" she said 

 "Thats understandable" Arianna nodded

 "You wouldn't happened to know anyone with the name cassandra? Would you?" Rapunzel asked

 "Did she have gray eyes, short blue hair?" Rosa asked

 "YES" Rapunze yelled

 "Um yeah i did. She used to hang around gastons's duels without rules. She had 2 kids, her son is still around but

As for her daughter well she met a gruesome fate about 2 1/2 years ago" Rosa said

 "What happened to her daughter?" Rapunzel asked

 " she was dating carlos de vil" Rosa began "she ended up cheating on him with  daute pine. When carlos found out he brought her into the alley next to his house and he stabbed her to death, he cut out her eyes" 

 Rapunzel gulped "continue"

 " her boyfriend found her when she was still breathing,  carlos came up behind him and slit his  throat " Rosa gulped "their 2 best friends came to find them but carlos stabbed them to death then burned the bodies"

 Rapunzel felt dizzy she stared at Rosa "what about her son?" rapunzel asked

 "Cashmere eh he's fine" Rosa said " he's part  Shannon's gang"

 "Who's Shannon?" Rapunzel asked 

 " Her real name is Shan. She's the shun's  daughter " Rosa said

 Rapunzel nodded "can i meet with Cassandra?" 

The look on Rosa's face was priceless, it was a mix between shock, amusement, and sadness "Are you crazy?," she said " oh wait your Paris' mom of course your crazy" 

_Bit to much sarcasm_

"She can't be that bad? Can she? " 

A waitress walked in and placed 3 plates  down,  2 had pizza on it while the other had pasta al pesto. "Here you go," the waitress said handing Rapunzel and arianna the pizza before turning to Rosa "hope you like it your highnesses " 

Rosa stared at the pasta for about 6 seconds then picked up the fork.

 "I don't thi-" Rosa began but was cut off

 "Look its fine just enjoy yourself" Rapunzel smiled

 

 

 

Rosa had only eaten about 1/3 of her meal when she stopped and pushed her plate away. rapunze glanced up at her "are you going to eat more?" Rapunzel asked

" no i'm actually quite full considering i ate breakfast " Rosa replied

 "Are you sure your ok? That's quite a small amount to be eating" Arianna pointed out

" Really? " Rosa said "thats what a usually eat in 2 days" 

"Thats really all you eat 2 days? " Arianna asked as Rapunzel stopped eating

"Sometimes i go 3 to 4 days with out eating anything but a apple" Rosa shrugged

Rapunzel's jaw dropped  _how could one survive that_

 _"_ Wow its really that shocking? Whats the longest you ever went with out food?" Rosa asked, her blue eyes sparkled with curiosity .

"A day at most" Rapunzel almost croaked

 "I don't think i ever went a day without food" Arianna said

Rosa blinked a couple times. The look on her was easily readable her expression  was that was all most unfathomable to her.

"Yo - your serious" she said all most in a state of shock

" YEs" Rapunzel said "i never thought it was that bad there"

"Well try going 17 days with eating nothing but a granola bar" Rosa snapped

_How there's no way i could survive that_

"there's something i was hoping i could know about you" Rapunzel asked

"What is it? " Rosa asked

"How many siblings did you have? "Rapunzel asked

Rosa gave her a quick glance "7 now, i had 9 but Brandon died of tetanus when i was 4 and hayden died 3 years ago.  Lastasia is 21, Aaron is 19, Anthony is 18, Hannah is 15, Storm is 14, Jayden is 12, and Anessa is 7" Rosa said 

" Thats a lot of siblings " Arianna laughed

"anyway  we have to go" Rapunzel said "i hope to see you again" 

"Ok bye" Rosa said

 

 

 

 

 

Rapunzel and Arianna got back into the camry and started their drive back to corona. 

 

 

But what  Rapunzel nor Arianna had noticed was a  boy  watching from a distance he picked up a walkie talkie and said "don't worry she didn't said anything important "

 

"Good, cause if she did we've have a bloody body to deal with" A female voice replied

The boy reached for a suitcase and walked back to a black car. But what he didn't notice was a girl wearing a purple dress watching.

 

_They think i don't know. But her life is about to a living nightmare._

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. YEs i know a lot of talking. Goodnight/day


	9. Trouble is brewing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I may be Crazy
> 
> I may be sick
> 
> I may be out to get you
> 
> But who are you 
> 
> Well your the one who killed my brother
> 
> Good luck surviving
> 
> Cause i'm Grace
> 
> Your worse nightmare
> 
>  
> 
> Grace thremaine

Rosa threw open the door to her room. She pulled out a couple of notebooks and reached for a shoe box. It was around 3:30 and Hannah probably wouldn't be around for another hour or so, the door opened quietly and someone said "Rosa you here"

 "Yeah come in Varia" Rosa said, a short girl about 5'5 with short brown hair walked in. she wore a teal v neck shirt and jeans her face was covered in freckles and she sat down on a chair across from Rosa.

 "Cute dress" Varia  smiled

 "Yeah still i'll take pants any day" Rosa smirked "ok back to business"

 " so what photos am i supposed to give to Jordan? " Varia said

 "Oh you know the ones where mal's kissing Ginny" Rosa said as she searched though the shoebook.

 " so um why tomorrow? " Varia said 

 "Because tomorrow they're having some gay marriage  protest and Adam hates gay people so -" Rosa said before being cut off

 " adam will totally dislike his son's girlfriend for being gay. Oh my hades your a genius Rosa "  Varia laughed almost falling off the chair. "I can't wait to see the look on her face when this goes viral"

 "So you probably heard about Paris being Rapunzel's son and all" Rosa said, she pulled out 5 photos and put in a envelop.

 " yeah, kinda shocked that the girl who gave me protection just happened to be the daughter of my dad's arch enemy " Varia scoffed "and let me guess you knew about it"

 "Yeah" Rosa said 

 "Mal still ruined my life when she killed Razelle and Solomon is she hadn't of done that Sykes' sons wouldn't have caught me and i wouldn't have this" Varia said as she swiped her hair away revealing a scar that  went  from her left eye  to the bottom of her cheek, she often had her hair covering that side of her face. "I should go" Varia said

 "Ok see ya" Rosa said handing her the envelope, Varia walked out the door.

 

 

 

 

Rosa came out the bathroom to find Anthony eating mac and cheese on the sofa. "Hey sis the burns on your legs look better. Still showering in cold water?" He said though mouth fulls of mac and cheese .

 "Yes" Rosa said in annoyance "what do you want?"

 "I have news" Anthony said "also Hannah got drunk and is crashing at my dorm"

 "What a surprise" Rosa muttered sarcastically

 " the one and only princess Audrey of auroria asked if i wanted to take her at the ball in 2 week" Anthony said triumphantly

Rosa looked dumbfounded her mouth was partly open and her blue eyes were wide. "Hello" Anthony waving his hand in front of Rosa's face "SIS WAKE THE HELL UP"

 "1 isn't she like the most snooty Princess ever and 2 WHAT BALL?" Rosa snapped

 "Well she's pretty and has a kingdom and the "king" is hosting a ball in celebration of the vks coming to Auradon" Anthony said boredly

  _well brother hope your "other exs" don't kill you. Oh wait i'll save you before they do ungrateful pu-_

_"So do you have _plan on how to take back the southern isles?" Anthony asked "except you know kill all our cousins and uncles, cause that might kill us"__

_Might_

"well, the heir is princess Lara whose only 16" Rosa said "and her cousins have tried to kill her, a lot"

 "So wha ya suggesting, sis" Anthony responded

 "Since she can't trust her other family, one of us will offer to be her right hand" Rosa said 

 "I don't wanna be the right hand i want to lead, queen conniving" Anthony whined in the most annoying voice he could must.

 "I'm not conniving, i'm convincing" Rosa snapped "and the advisor controls the ruler, thats what dad said"

 "Whatever" Anthony said rolling his eyes "you can be the right hand and i'll be the king who chops the advisor's head off"

"But, i'm your advisor, are you going to chop my head off?" Rosa jokingly flopping on to the bed.

"Your not my advisor, your my baby sister" Anthony laughed he leaned over and kissed Rosa's forehead "oh and don't forget your my only sister who cares that i live"

"Oh i won't" Rosa smirked "see ya tomorrow"

 Rosa laid down and pulled the purple, gold, and black over her head and fell asleep.

 

 

Rosa buried her head  in Paris' chest pulling the covers over her head. She felt him moving to get up and started shaking her. "Please let me sleep" Rosa whined, all sudden she was on the floor covered in the purple blanket, she looked up and saw Paris leaning on the bed smirking at her "morning, gorgeous" he laughed                                     " You just had to do that didn't you" Rosa said, standing up she reached for the TV remote and turned it. A arab girl with long black hair in a high ponytail which had Dark purple highlights, she wore a gold dress with a spiraling pattern.

 "Hello the amazing people of Auradon," she said flaring her hands all over the place "cause the newest news at Auradon prep is our future Queen mal had a Relationship with Ginny gothel WHEN SHE WAS 10 DID YOU HEAR ME 10" 

" She definitely is good at dramatic news stories" Paris said "let me guess you did it" 

 "Of course i did it" Rosa laughed

 " now thats not it" She said swooning into a nearby chair "no also Mal had a Relationship with Harry hook, jake hearts, maddie mim, lastasia thremaine and   Grace thremaine"

 "WAIT WHAT" Rosa shrieked at the mention of her sister and cousin.

Suddenly a scream echoed though the dormitory "Ally what in world was that?" The girl on tv (jordan) asked the blonde hair next to her "it was Mal someone stabbed her" the blonde said in a frightful tone.

Rosa And Paris looked at each other. Both of them darted for the door rushed to the bottom of the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs there was about 13 people there. Evie and ben were at Mal's side putting pressure on the wound in her torso. Cashmere, Ruby, Audrey, the girl on tv (jordan), and Ally were standing in a circle watching. There was blood on the floor and two guards were holding down the suspect as she was screaming and crying but there was so much noise that Rosa couldn't make out her voice suddenly someone grabbed Rosa's shoulders she turned to see Anthony. He looked like he'd seen a ghost "Rosa, Grac_Grace she SHE'S THE ONE WHO STABBED MAL" Anthony  yelled

 

 _wait Grace shes stabbed her._ she turned to Grace she was shrieking, laughing and shaking violently 

 "Oh Rosa just tell them. Oh Rosa just tell them, OH ROSA JUST TELL ME" she shrieked

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So for now on we'll be seeing more Aks, Ruby, Hadie, and Rosa's cousins and siblings.
> 
>  
> 
> And be ready to read the this chapter cause mental stability may just be the theme.
> 
> Want a teaser well here you go. 
> 
> Dizzy is about to find out what really happened to her younger brother.


	10. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red
> 
> Violets are blue
> 
> One will suffer
> 
> For another's mistake
> 
>  
> 
> Dizzy

Everyone was staring at Rosa, some were whispering while others who knew watched in silence. Grace was still screaming as guards tried to drag her away "let go of me you freaks" She shrieked "get over your fear and say something" grace screamed at Rosa. A boy made his way through the crowd his ash brown hair had mud in it as if he had been pushed in a mud Puddle "mal killed my younger brother" He yelled appearing in front of some girl with chocolate brown hair and a pink skirt. Murmurs when though the room, "mal killed someone?" A Chinese girl asked 

 " your lying " Ben yelled "i don't know what kind of game your playing but it isn't funny"

 "Sorry to tell you but your girlfriend is a evil bitch" varia snapped 

 "Shut up you fricking bitches" Mal snarled

 "Did dustin deserve to die" Rosa said 

Dizzy walked through the crowd and stood by the boy with the ash brown hair. "Mal didn't kill Dustin" she whispered " did she? "

* * *

 

Rosa froze  _no no no this could not be happening this was suicide_

"she did" Rosa snapped "she fed him to the gators because grace screwed up her hair" she felt her voice breaking she  _hated_ thinking about Dustin he had only been 8 with Mal killed him. Mal gazed at Rosa hatefully "their lying for their own benefit" Mal cried 

 " no she's not " Paris said " everyone from the isle knows you did it"

 "He's right" Cashmere said 

 "However much i don't like rosa, you still killed my mother" Starla snarled bitterly

 "Your all lying" ben yelled back.

Fairy godmother, a medic, and some guards rushed in. " wouldn't be surprised if their telling the truth " chad charming said, a medic ran over to Mal and put her on a stretcher, Grace was still laughing maniacally, she was tearing at her own hair "lori and dustin, lori and dustin, lori and dustin" she kept laughing, some guards started dragging her away as she continued laughing uncontrollably. 

 

(That night)

 "Great you'll be dead by next week" Hadie said 

 "Shut up" Paris said 

 "Um actually for once Hadie is right" Anthony said 

 Rosa flopped on the bed and sighed, someone knocked "i'll get it" Paris said. Dizzy popped her head into the bedroom door and looked around. "Were you lying?" Dizzy asked Rosa, quietly fidgeting with her paint stained dress. "No " Rosa said hesitantly, Dizzy sat down on the bed "i can't believe i was lied to like that" she whispered sadly, "Dizzy we're sorry" Anthony said, embracing his younger cousin "it was grace's idea". Rosa buried her face in a pillow, "why," Dizzy asked "why lie to me" she flailing her hands up and sighed. "Because you and mal were good friends, and Grace didn't want you to end up dead. Or worst" Anthony said. Paris slid out of the room followed by Hadie ranting. "What does 'worst' translate to?" Dizzy asked sassily. " Bad stuff" Rosa said, muffled by the pillow.  "Like dismembered alive, torture, burned to death" Anthony said half jokingly "like what they did to Lori bad" 

* * *

* * *

 

It must have been close to 3 am, the had beeps and Anthony had fallen off the bed. He stood up and grabbed his phone, glancing around he saw Rosa and Dizzy had fallen asleep with Dizzy burying her head into Rosa's chest, Paris had fallen asleep on the sofa and Hadie was nowhere to be seen. He looked at the phone and his heart flopped like a fish out of water.

_no_

_It had to be some sick joke_

_AUDREY_

it was a text message with the message being  **help** , there was a picture with it, it showed Audrey gagged and tied to a chair, her hair was matted with sweat and blood, she looked terrified and beside her stood mal holding a knife to her throat, with a smug look on her face.

 

_this cannot be happening_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this was really short but the next chapter will be longer.


	11. Kidnapped

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roses are red
> 
> Violets are blue
> 
> You can't run
> 
> Cause i'll find you
> 
>  
> 
> By unknown

Anthony rushed though the halls in a panic.  _that couldn't be Audrey, this had to some kind of joke_

 

 

Watching him was all too fun. I turned the corner following him  _he's so unsuspecting_ i thought.  i tapped his shoulder, he jumped nervously then relaxed with he saw it  me "don't sneak up on me" Anthony snapped. There was a nervous look on his face and he fidgeted uneasily. "Eh sorry" I responded shrugging.  _too bad buddy_ he turned and started walking towards the exit, i grabbed him and stuffed a rag in his mouth, he started struggling but to no avail. I put my hand over his mouth and nose, he struggled more and more but then i felt his body go limp.  _perfect_ i started dragging him into the parking lot, i didn't have to worry about the cameras, someone had already turned them off. I reached for the walkie talkie in my pocket "i got him" i said quietly, the voice on the other side was female "good" she said "he should have been more careful" " i agree Mal" 

 

Audrey looked up, the room was dark with wooden floors and walls which smell disgusting. Audrey was gagged and tied to a metal pipe in the corner. "He's unconscious?" Ma asked from at other room. " Yeah" a male voice replied coolly "he'll be out for a while" Audrey struggled against the chains tying her down "don't even try. Your hurting yourself" Carlos said, he pulled off the gag and handed her a bottle of water "why are you doing this?" Audrey cried, her hair was wet from sweating and tears were streaming down her face. " Because Mal wants us to" Carlos said. He walked off towards the other room then mal came in. "Poor little Audrey" she said mockingly, sitting down in a chair "serves you right" 

 "What on earth did i do" Audrey begged

 "1 you were mean to me. And no one survives being mean to me" Mal said coldly narrowing her green eyes "2 you were the only way to get Anthony" 

 Audrey's eyes widened "your going to kill me? If you do my Parents will have you put death" She hissed

Mal threw her head and laughed "but if your parents never find your body how will they know your dead?" Mal said primly

 " They'll find me! and when they do, they'll kill you" Audrey hissed

 "But the thing is" Mal smirked "i'm not even human" she smirked again and left the room, i hadn't noticed the boy watching me from the doorway i couldn't she his face but i could tell he was smirking me.

 

 

Rosa slammed the door into the wall. "That freaking idiot!" She yelled. Hannah pulled the covers over her head and groaned " what are you yelling i'm trying to sleep " she hissed

 "Anthony is missing" Rosa said crossing her arms over her chest.

 "Oh i'm sure he'll pop up. He's probably with one of his girlfriends" The brunette said as she put a white sweat shirt.

 "Audrey is gone too" Rosa said

 Hannah raised her eye brows "seriously that princess is missing too" She said pulling the pink covers over her head.

 "Yes" Rosa said in annoyance, Suddenly the door slammed open and in walked Lastasia red curls swaying as aways "hello Hannahs" She said bitterly "someone needs to watch Henry" She handed Rosa a small baby with cute large hazel eyes "i can't babysit him right now! Anthony is gone" Rosa yelled laying the baby on the bed. " pfft let Anthony die" Lastasia scoffed "just watch that brat" Lastasia reached for the door "and if you don't i'll throw him out a window or something" 

 " Your horrible " Hannah said picking up the baby and rocking him back and forth.

 "If you don't want to raise your child next time Don't get pregnant at 20" Rosa yelled. Lastasia turned and looked at Rosa "your a bitch" she snarled before hitting her in the face and grabbing the collar of Rosa's dark purple shirt "don't talk back to me" she shoved Rosa into the wall and left. "Ok well i'll watch the baby you find our idiotic brother" Hannah said "now let me sleep"

Rosa opened the door and stormed down the halls catching glares as she walked. She slammed the door to Ben's office, Paris sat on a chair while C.J and Jake leaned against the wall "now your in trouble" Paris said 

 "Look Mal wouldn't do something like that" Ben said 

 "Well sorry to burst your bubble but Mal kidnapped lots of people, Anthony is totally on her "lets kill them" list" C.J. Said

 "Whats going on here?" A female voice snarled, the door slammed shut as Mal walked in scowling 

 "You kidnapped Anthony, didn't you?" Rosa yelled slamming her hand on the table.

 "Prove it" Mal hissed

 "This" Rosa snapped turning the phone on and showed the picture of Audrey tied down "it came from your phone"

Mal stared at Rosa for a minute "ha your really stupid" mal whispered, then she took a knife out of her pocket and lunged at Rosa slamming her into the desk knife at her throat as Rosa used her hand to keep the knife from stabbing her "thats it bit-" 

**BANG**

**Bang**

two shots were fired and Mal fell down gasping and holding her chest.

"Mal" Ben screamed holding her "WHO SHOT HER?"

Rosa glanced up at Paris who was a gun hand shaking "oh crap" he muttered under his breath. "Your highness are you ok?" A voice said though a speaker " ben? " Guards stormed into office slamming Paris into a wall and binding his hands "hands up" One yelled 

 

 


	12. Sniper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They said i was weak
> 
> They said i was dumb
> 
> They said to find a prince and that would be my life
> 
> And well i'm about to show you
> 
> That i'm just as deadly
> 
> Evie

Jake struggled against the handcuffs that held him to the chair, Rosa and CJ were also handcuffed to chairs. Cj struggled while Rosa appeared to be watching the door with intense blue eyes. The door opened and a woman walked in "you kids really know how to cause some problems" she snarled slamming her hands on the table "attempted Murder really. Ok so  what provoked him shooting her" 

Rosa nor CJ answered her, CJ barked a laughed "well maybe slamming someone into a desk won't make someone who already dislikes you shoot you" CJ said sarcastically making almost no sense. Silence

 

Eugene could not believe he got a call like that. "Hello king Eugene your son Paris just shot her highness mal" the women had said like nothing had happened. Eugene slammed the door of the car shut, he had literally been driving for 5 hours just to get here "Where's Paris fritzherbert?" Eugene asked walking up to the desk, the women pointed to a door in the back. Upon entering Eugene saw a older man questioning Paris "hope you have better luck" the older man said patting Eugene on the shoulder before walking out. he looked Paris in the eyes, Paris was handcuffed to a table, he hadn't looked up to meet Eugene's eyes "why did you do that?" Eugene asked sitting down. Paris looked up to met his eyes "impulse" Paris muttered " i wasn't thinking straight. " that was the excuse for most violent actions but Eugene was pretty sure there was more to the story. "Does it cross your mind to be slightly sorry?" Eugene asked 

 "No" Paris answered simply 

 "Why?" Eugene asked trying to understand

 " She slammed Rosa into a desk" Paris said barely auditable

 Eugene sighed, if Mal really had killed Razelle there was probably a underlying hatred towards her, but something told him there was even more to uncover.

* * *

* * *

Rosa looked up, a young blonde man had just entered the room "why are they saying to release her" the women asked pointing to Rosa.

 "The king gave the order himself" the man explained making hand gestures "he clearly said she could go"

 The women sighed and undid the handcuffs, Rosa rubbed her wrist "what about them?" Rosa asked leaking venom into her voice pointing at Jake and CJ. " there'll be released in the morning " the man said giving her a nervous look, she returned his look by looking at him darkly "we'll be fine" Jake said sheepishly from behind her. Rosa glared at the cops one more time before walking out, she knew exactly what Mal wanted, her to be by herself so it was easier to gang up on her anf kill her, it was one of mal' favorite strategies anyway. Rosa opened the glass doors and looked around, surrounding the police station were 5 tall buildings 3 or 5 stories high and a gas station, Rosa's plan was simple, dash for the alley behind the gas station and hide until the morning then meet back up with Jake and CJ and discuss they're plan from there. 1 2 3 she started running at full speed towards the gas station, a gun shot suddenly rang and Rosa felt a jolt of pain flick though her body, she'd been shot in the shoulder. _crap_ her mind hissed in a panic  _just keep running._ Rosa leaned on the wall of a brick building gasping, she took off her dark purple hoodie and held it to the gunshot wound and started walking.

And hour had pasted and Rosa was sure she was being followed. Her eyes kept darting behind her and even worst was that she didn't have a weapon. On the isle the time you were most vulnerable was either when you were injured or defenseless and at this point Rosa was both. Her walking sped up, her mind was racing, _definitely being followed, they're trying to kill me_.

Rosa stopped and turned around to face the 4 figures in the alley. "Your outnumbered" Evie said coldly "its not worth your entergy" she took a step closer and closer as Rosa backed "its worth every bit if i can avoid you" Rosa snapped before taking off down the alley at full speed. She could here their footsteps coming closer as she ran. She tripped over a fallen trash can into a puddle of mud, she tried to stumble up but slipped again due to exhaustion. One of the gaston twins shoved her into wall, she got to feet quickly clutching her shoulder "still worth it?" Evie asked emotionless, Rosa couldn't respond her head was spinning, Rosa felt her head being smashed into the concrete over and over again, she tasted blood in her mouth as everything when dark.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably won't get another chapter out till late August.
> 
> So hope you enjoy this one

**Author's Note:**

> Plz comment and all chapters will be kind of short. 
> 
> Any suggestions are welcome and sorry to all mal lovers.


End file.
